Choose: Haru vs Ann
by 100hypersonic
Summary: while trying to prove a point joker tricks Ann and Haru into a bet (disclaimer i don't have the best grammar.)
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

_This is one out of two persona 5 stories i'm doing at the same time: Joker joins the Discipline and Choose: Haru vs Ann feel free to look at them both if you have the time. feel free to look at them both when you have the time._

* * *

When Joker got home Sojiro told him his friends were waiting for him in his room, just confused on because they never talk about meeting up later when he went upstairs Ann, Yusuke, Ryuji, Haru, and Makoto were sitting around in a circle with an empty chair in the middle. Mono jump out of his bag. " alright Joker, shut down need to talk." I told him that this was somehow an intervention but I can't figure out why.

" So what's this about?" he asked before down.

" let's not beat around the bush" Makoto started. " we wanted to talk to you about the fact that you're dating both Futaba and kawakami sensei."

" oh that, yeah it's great." Ren replied.

" no it isn't." Makoto snapped.

" what's the problem?"

" it's weird" Ann said.

" it's disgusting." Makoto added.

" it's peculiar" yusuke added.

"Um I'm going to go with unfair I guess." Ryuji added.

" I honestly thought we just came here to do a quest for mementos." Haru said.

" it sounds to me like you guys are just jealous." Joker said smirking.

" well" ryuji you just said " maybe a little." The other staring him.

" I'm pretty sure I understand the confusion here so it may clear up a few things" Joker said. " I had already I talked about this to both Futaba and kawakami, we had a long discussion about it and agreed to this three-way relationship that we have now so everyone's on the same page."

" and you talk to the boss about this?" Ryuji asked.

" immediately afterwards I went out to buy an actual gun then talked to Sojiro myself and said if he had a problem with it he could shoot me in the face. But he agreed also so we're all good." The room was silent because the others couldn't believe he wasn't lying.

" well if that's the case." Mona said " then I guess we're done here if everyone who deserves to be involved is on the same picture that we don't really have the right to judge them."

" thank you Morgana I knew you'd understand that's why we're Bros."

" Exactly, besides it's not like they're doing anything weird."

" well actually" Ren started to blush. " I had them both dress up as Maids the other day."

"POLICE! " Morgana yelled. " Book this pervert now!" Joker got on his hands and knees.

" it was a joke, a joke I said! Besides you just said we're Bros!" Makoto coughed to get the room's attention.

" well even though I'm not directly involved I still think it's a unhealthy relationship as a whole"

" how about you getting a relationship of your own before you start judging mine." Ren hissed.

" I just want to know what's the problem what's choosing one person." Makoto asked.

" I was in a very complicated situation where I had to perfect girls who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and it was the only thing I could think of without hurting one of them. Literally any guy what do what I did if they could hell I know a couple of women who would do the same thing. For example let's say Haru and Ann when after the same guy." The two girls started to blush.

" you think we're perfect." Haru asked.

" yes any guy would be lucky to have either of you, anyway let's say if these two seduced someone like Mishima I guarantee you it would turn out the exact same way as my situation."

" why Mishima of all people?" Morgana asked.

" well if anything happens to me he's going to be the new leader of the Phantom thieves" the room went silent once again trying to decide if he was joking or not " don't worry I left out a whole instruction booklet for him on what to do." Ann got up and started to stretch.

" well if everyone's on the same page then there's really nothing we can do about the matter right?" she said smiling.

" I agree we should all be on our way home it's getting late after all." Hard said also smiling.

" why are you two still blushing!" Makoto snapped " stay with me here we can't let him win."

" it sounds to me you're upset because he didn't say your name." Yusuke stated.

" don't encourage this, look even if they did try to seduce him for whatever reason there's no guarantee he wants choose one over the other."

" I'm pretty sure I know my sidekick." Ren chuckled " anyway if we're done here can you guys take the chairs downstairs on your way out. Seeing how the conversation was going nowhere  
At this point Makoto gave them and everyone started to go home. Well on her way to the nearest train Haru stops and notice a new makeup shop was having its grand opening tomorrow.

" something wrong Haru?" Ann asked.

" oh it's nothing at all." She smirked as she got on the train with the others. Meanwhile for some reason Mishima couldn't fall asleep.

" I feel like I'm in danger." He said to himself.

* * *

_Next chapter: Haru gets the first strike._


	2. Chapter 2 Haru strikes first

Mishima woke up before the alarm on his phone, he was strolling through the request on the phantom thieves website trying to judging which were worth their time and what not. "I should get up." when he got to school he struggled to stay awake in class, he thought maybe staying up looking at request all night was a bad idea. He eventually couldn't stop the urge asleep, Ren noticed and text Kawamai for a distraction so the teacher could leave. Mishima woke up to the sound of the the others kids leaving for lunch. "Shit, did I fall asleep?" he rubbed his eyes then grabbed his lunch. "I wonder were Ren ran off to?" he said to himself as he went outside thing thinking where to eat.

"Um Mishima." he turned around and saw Haru.

"Oh hi, have we met?" he asked still tired

" I am Haru, I'm one of Ren friends." she said "he told me your a fan of the phantom thieves."

"It's true! Do you like them too?!" He was so excited it seems like his pupils we're turning into Stars.

" would you like to have watch with me? we can go somewhere and talk."

" sure." He replied nonchalantly.

"That great!" she started clinging onto his right arm.

"_Boobs" _his entire body froze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no nothings wrong." he start blushing which made Haru laugh a little.

"Alright then, lets go to there roof." Mishima noded while trying to avoid eye contact. "(_This is too easy.)"_ she thought. The two roof where Haru knew they'd be a long, while she never did anything like this before she did buy a book online : how to get nerd to fall for you. It was full of tips for her to use though she admittedly was a little confused about how it saw implying she saw a bully. "So you made the phantom thieves website correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was all me." he finally started to calm down.

"Amazing, how did you make it?" Haru pulled up the site on her phone.

"oh it wasn't too complicated, beside I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Mishima, if I wasn't interested I wouldn't have asked." those words echoed in his mind for what seemed like an eternity. He grabbed her hands and tears began fall from his face.  
"M-Mishima?" she seemed a little worried.

" I have so much to say." He started rambling non stop, while apart of Haru wanted to get some words in herself but she thought it was last that he was so passionate about wanting to do his part to help the Phantom thieves so she let him talk until he finally remembered that you need to breathe every once in awhile. When the bell rang to go back to class she walked with him " I'm so sorry, you want to hang out with me but I did all the talking." He sighed.

" you should have worried about it too much." Haru said trying to comfort him. " I'm just happy bit more about you." So it was a rocket science that he was obsessed with the Phantom thieves. " would it be all right if the two of us could be friends."

" yeah of course!" He said eagerly.

" well then see you later." She waved before leaving the classroom, she could tell she made it better than impression on him and she wasn't necessarily in a hurry to rush things. Ann stared at her well she was leaving, she then looked at mishima then back at Haru as an intense Aura started to surround her "That bitch."

* * *

Next chapter: Ann's secret weapon


	3. Chapter 3 Ann's secret weapon

"That bitch" Ann had to realize that Haru took what Joker said seriously and try to seduce mishima.

"Um, Ann" Joker said a little worried " you're kind of on fire, is something wrong?" He could feel the anger from her aura which was disturbing his studies.

" oh me, I'm just peachy." She hissed  
"who says peachy anymore?" Mona comment.

"Alright Haru, two can play at that game." Her laugh sounded surprisingly sinister "Hey Mishima."

"Oh hi Takamaki." He greeted.

"You can just call me Ann dude, anyway do you want to hang out with me after school."

"Sure I guess."

" Alright right let's go." She grabbed his hand and rushed him out of the classroom.

_("I am making so many friends today.")_ Mishima thought while smiling. Ann took him halfway to the undermall then realized it probably wasn't a good idea to try get him to buy her stuff and she didn't have much cash on herself to buy him something nice for spending time with her. So she went to the park instead, on e they got there Ann what exactly they could do. "Um  
Takamaki, your hand." Mishima said. "I'm sorry, Ann could you let go of my hand now? It's a little embarrassing." he blushed.

"_Ah crap" _Ann thought "_I didn't make it clear that this is suppose to be a date, because of that __I__ didn't __plan__anything__. __What__are__ we even supposed to talk about? The only thing he particularly __cares__for__ are the Phantom thieves __and__ I don't __want__ to__talk__about__that__right__now__. I guess I __could__ try seducing __him__." _she turn to look at him which made him a little nervous. " _okay__I__ just__have__ to __seduce__him__, __it__ can't be __too__ hard. __The__last__ time I __tried__ that it was with yosuke, damn it I'm not wearing __Thirty__ layers of clothes; what else can I do? I got it, boobs!" _she looked down at her chest. _"Wait a second, __what__if__Haru__ already __tried__ that. __Mine__ are__bigger__right__? __I'm__ almost__ positive __but__then__again __what__ if I'm wrong, even if __I'm__ not__would__ it__seemed__ like I'm trying __too__hard__ if __I'm__ just __copying__ what she does? __What__ if __I'm__ wrong__about__ this__whole__ scenario __entirely__he__ could be one of those guys who are only into butts. Do I even have a good butt? Damn it this is impossible but I got to do something. Think Ann __you__ have __to__ have some type of __secret__weapon__ up your __sleeve__what's__something __that__Haru__ wouldn't do that __you're__ good at?" __She__ started to scratch __her__head__. _  
_" Something that __Haru__ wouldn't do, something that Haru wouldn't do, COME ON THINK!"_

"Ann is something wrong?" Mishima said finally speaking up, this made Ann snap back into reality. While panicked she realized she was overthinking this and the answer was obvious. She let go of his hand then wrapped her arms around his neck, not giving him how much time to react Ann leand for a kiss. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Mishima!" Ren friend into his hospital room "Mishima wake up it's me." He said super worried.

" Are you a family member?" The nurse asked.

" no I'm his best friend but he's like a son to me." The nurse tilted her head in confusion as ryuji Makoto Haru and Futaba came in.

" it's best to not question anything he says." Makoto said. " but I don't blame you if you do it's a skill that none of us have mastered either." The nurse seemed even more confused.

" so none of you are related to him in anyway got it." She could tell this was an odd bunch.

"Nurse tell me what happened?" Ren asked while holding the type grip when his hand.

" actually we don't really know just yet."

"Um" Ann spoke up " I kissed him and he passed out." Everyone in the room was staring at her in silence.

" Nice." The nurse gave her the thumbs up before leaving.

"You kissed him,Why would you do that?" Ren yelled. Ann stumbled over her words a couple of times trying to explain.

"You bitch" Haru hissed. (This different side of her surprised everyone) " who kisses on the first date?"

"Isn't not my fault, you back to me into a corner by doing whatever you did during your date." She thought about what you said for a minute then came to her "Aha! That means see you doing kiss him yet so it means I'm in the lead." Her smirked left Haru with a small taste of defeat in her mouth.

"Hold on a second" makoto said "why are you both trying to date  
Mishima? Son of a bitch, this your fault Ren."

"Excuse me"

"They're trying to prove your point from yesterday, see what I mean you're a bad influence."

"That's not true" Ann said "I just happen to find guys who pass out after the first kiss very flattering."

"Oh Ann" shook his head "You know what makoto? If things stay the way they are we can settle this." Ren smirked.

"You want to bet on our friends love life?" she asked

"Yes" he boldly responded. "Winner gets bragging rights." that this very moment there ways nothing Ren wanted more then to yell _I was rights _so he could rub it in her face.

"Oh come on man" reiji Said "this has gone on long enough-"

"Deal" makoto replied. At this very moment there ways nothing Makoto wanted more then to yell _I was rights _so she could rub it in his stupid face. "But only if we agree that we can't give them advice, last thing we need is the is one of these two showing up in maid outfit to school."

"For the last time that was a joke." he snapped. "Anyway all of you get out and let him rest, I don't trust you two enough to leave you alone with him while he's like this."

"Ren" Ann said feeling insulted "we're not going to assult him while he's in the hospital."

"Tsk" Everyone in the room looked at Haru "It was just a joke. " the judgmental stares continued "I'm going home." she grabbed her bag and headed out first shortly after that the others started to leave to.

"Dude be honestly with me" ryuji said " did you really get kawakami and futaba to dress up as maids for you at the same time?"

" Well I can't now! Wait, has anyone seen Mona?" Joker asked

* * *

Outside in the hallway Haru placed jokers bag on the ground so morgna could get out "Mona- chan you have s human form right?"

"I'm positive." he replied with determination in his eyes. "Wait why are you bringing it up now?"

"I need you to change right now so I can practice kissing." the two stared at each other for a bit.

"What?"

"Ann is a step ahead of me now, I've never had experience kissing before. But if there's one person I can trust to teach me it's you Mona- chan." the small cat signed. What she said was almost sweet in a weird way.

"Look Haru,even if I wanted to help I can't transform. Beside I really want to get involved. "

"Are you saying you'd rather what Mishima choose Ann over me?" he thought about for a minute and realize if Mishima fell madly in love with Haru then that will Ann all to himself.

"Alright Haru, if this is going to work you got to do everything I say!" His eyes lit up like flames.

"Roger!"

"First things first, we need to build up your confidence. The next person that walks pass, I don't care who: kiss them on the lips."

"There you are Morgana" Makoto said "Ren and the rest of us were sacred we lost you." Haru walked up to and placed both of her hands on her cheeks. "Um Haru?"  
Before she could react Haru started kissing her and the only think going through Makoto head wa_s "Wait, what the hell?!"_ when the kiss was finally over Makoto looked as if her brain was shutdown and she froze in place.

"How was that?" Haru asked.

"We can work on it." the two left as the Nurse from early was on her way back to the room.

"Miss your block the hallway." Makoto (still frozen ) couldn't process what she's hearing. "Um miss? Is everything alright?"

* * *

_next chapter: place your bets_


End file.
